Janus Rutkow
Death took my wife and my sole reason to live, but he refused to take me! He surround me, he follow me, but he refuse to take me. Instead he take everyone that I hold dear. Death is not my tool, I am his tool. Janus Rutkow is a male Grand Moff of the United Systems Alliance, governing the Protectorate of Ord Trasi in the Dufilvian Sector. He is most commonly known as one of the few men that betrayed Grand Admiral Nagel and lived to tell the tale, as well as his campaigns while under Sith rule where he and his comrade Tsujin Huan wrecked havoc upon the Imperial fleets, never loosing a single battle. He is currently known as the Grand Moff residing over Protectorate space, part of the United Systems Alliance. Biography Early life Remember my past? I remember my past. Death, betrayal, murder... What good is there to remember? Janus was born on a Naboo under fire during the first day of the invasion during the Trade Federation crisis of 32 BBY. His father Joseph, a Commondore in the Republic Navy, was off-world doing a peacekeeping and his mother Amila died due to the strain and stress during childbirth. His father raised him alone to become a Navy Officer just like Joseph was and Janus saw his destiny and prospered. He was a bright and cunning boy in school, reading the works of famous admirals such as Darth Revan, Saul Karath, and Carth Onasi, but he also formed a small in-school crime syndicate which he used to keep himself on top of the rest as well as to know how to fight crime in the future where it appeared. He finished school as the best of his class and seemed to be heading to a prosperous future. Galactic Empire I am not a follower of any ideals, I merely wish to live my life as a follower of the Mando faith should. To hell with this incompentent Empire and it's ignorant leaders, my life is what I make of it. But, fate wanted otherwise and his father was executed in the purging of the military following Palpatine's rise to power following the Clone Wars. Rutkow decided to continue his path to the military life and entered the Imperial Academy and continued his training, eventually graduating with his best friend, a Zabrak known as Alas Koth. Koth returned home to the planet of Razkaz and Rutkow decided to follow him, becoming an Officer on the fleet stationed over the planet. Rutkow lived there for many years, becoming one of the most popular and influential men of the planet, eventually marrying Alas' sister Aila and the pair had a daughter together but the union was not approved by the xenophobic rule at the time. However, in the chaos that ensued following Palpatine's death, the Star Destroyer the family was stationed on and Rutkow in command of suffered heavy casualties during the Battle of Endor, resulting in the apparent death of both Aila and their daughter Leela. Alliance to Preserve Life So, what say you Brandei? The Empire is coming for Fondor when Coruscant has fallen , so either you stay on the losing side or you come with us to the survivors. Rutkow managed to escape with the ship and had his family buried outside the capital of Razkaz and the Zabrak Sector, the burial being attended by thousands of grievers from all around the planet. After the burial was over, Koth, who was the de facto ruler of the planet, and Rutkow announced that the Zabrak Sector is no longer with the Empire, they have officially joined with the newly formed New Republic. Koth took the title of Senator while Rutkow were appointed Magistrate, the highest military position in the Sector. The Battle of Endor left him disfigured, however, and he was forced to amputate his jaw and replace it with a crude metallic jaw. While the New Republic prospered, Rutkow did not. He became extremely cold and locked himself in his office for weeks at a time, and when he was not he completely devoted himself to the art of war. As the galaxy was at a relative peace for a time, he never got the chance to use his talents, but with Koth's formation of the Alliance to Preserve Life and their defection from the Republic in the Battle of Coruscant he got the chance to command his fleet, to be able to do the sole thing he still enjoyed in life. Wage war. Admiral of the Sith They took my daughter. They took my wife, your own sister, Alas. They took my wish to live through this conflict. They took everything from me, and for that they must pay. There is only one thing we can do now, you see that don't you? However, the plan backfired. Senator Koth had been promised independence for the Zabrak Sector, now renamed to the United Zabrak Directorate, but Nagel absorbed the UZD, forcing Koth to become a Moff or resign his position. He relucantly agreed, knowing that as the first non-Human Moff in the history of the Empire he would be assassinated within weeks, possibly within days So, Koth and Rutkow set up a plan. They staged Koth's death and he went into hiding, and then Rutkow took his place as the Moff, although still keeping the title of Magistrate, of the UZD. Both were bitter, however, and started to plot their revenge upon the Empire for taking everything they held dear. With the downfall of the New Republic, the Galactic Empire had taken it's place as the largest and most powerful faction within the known galaxy, but there was a new threat on the horizon. The Sith were starting to attack en masse, and Rutkow saw his chance. He convinced Koth that they were to defect, made contact with the Dark Lord of the Sith, and then moved on to lead the attack on the Fondor shipyards, oliberating them almost completely. Even though they both looked back at this action with regret later on in his life, they knew it had to be done to gain the trust of the Sith. Darth Praetus made Janus Grand Magistrate and gave him autonomous control of his own fleet. He formed a friendship with Admiral Tsujin Huan, one of the greatest tactical minds in history and another defector from the Galactic Empire, and the two often spent time exchanging ideas and strategies and went on to become two of the most feared men in the galaxy, wrecking havoc wherever they conquered. It was during this time he managed to enslave an entire Hive Fleet of the Killik and used it as a weapon with great success. Final Betrayal There, it is done my lord Praetus. The Brotherhood has fallen, I have done as you asked. Now, may I please take my leave to grieve the losses of today's actions? After a series of victories against the Admirals of the Galactic Empire, Janus was invited to the Shadow Brotherhood's Inner Council, a metagovernmental organization that spanned many different faction, an organization that Koth and his younger brother Croll had been members of for many years. He became a vocal member within this group and often clashed with the ideals of the more conservative members of the council. These clashes eventually became a full-blown civil war within the Brotherhood. Alas and Janus stood alone against the entire Brotherhood. But, their large amount of resources together with their tactical efficiency made it possible to defeat their enemies, killing famous citizens of the galaxy such as Senator Croll Koth, Captain Freem Elari, former Lieutenant Colonel Viconia Ella Zingo, former Lieutenant Colonel Status Yogru, CEO Meklar Primus, and former Colonel Stepan "Crazy Ivan" Ivanovich Romanov in a single blow during the Battle of Angels, but suffered heavy losses such as the loss of the entire enslaved biological Killik fleet. But now Rutkow's corruption had come to it's fullest. He had his men turn their guns at Alas Koth's men, defeating them within minutes, and Alas himself taking his own life, seemingly ending the Koth family bloodline entirely. He had betrayed his best friend and family to appease his Sith masters, something he regret to this day. The Sith-Imperial war continued as usual, but Rutkow's health was rapidly declining. Following Operation Trade Routes he turned his fleet into unknown space and dissapeared, not to be heard of for nine years. Grand Duchy of Ord Trasi It has been so long, Leela. I thought you were forever trapped in your state of coma. I never thought you'd be back. But now that you are, let us show this galaxy what a father and daughter can achieve. Category:Characters